


Return of the Queen

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After Slade was killed by Oliver. He had to leave town. He left everything he knew behind, including a unemployed IT girl and Bodyguard. He returns 6 months later to find Team Arrow went on without him. Is he back because he's ready? Or is there something more sinister at play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Queen

After Slade’s death, Oliver disappeared. Leaving myself and Diggle to get normal jobs as normal people, but we can never tell anyone what truly happened those fateful couple of days 6 months ago. 

I got a job at Star Labs, in the computer science division, dedicating my time between learning the latest in my own field and dabbling in any other field I could comprehend. It wasn’t that I had any need for the knowledge of how poison runs in the blood stream and what chemicals you would need to slow it down or hopefully stop it completely. But if Life with the Arrow taught me anything it was that crisis was something you prepared for by knowing this. Understanding things.

Diggle also got a job in the security department at Starr laps, so although we didn’t see each other as much as we used to. We remained friends and we help each other through Oliver’s disappearance. The anger, the tears, heck even the frustration that he hadn’t come back. But we could find him. But without him wanting to come home, the search seem pointless. 

Laurel would stop by the labs every couple weeks, bring coffee and ask if I’d had any luck tracing Oliver. I personally think she’d had enough of the law still trying to track the hood after the incident 6 months ago and she just wanted to know he was okay. That he was breathing. We could be sure that 6 months ago he was because the night after Slades’ death, I went to the foundry to find a video file set to play.   
So I played it. 

'You’re all Family. Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Roy… Felicity. You’re all considered part of this team and that’s why I’m leaving for a while. I don’t know when I’ll be back and I don’t want you to be looking for me. But I want you to keep fighting. Diggle I trusted you to train Roy in all the fields he’ll need to master before he can take to the street’s properly. Sara and Laurel I hope you keep out of trouble and help the team when they need you. Felicity… I know you’re going to be mad at me. I know you’re going to call me a coward and so many other things that will hurt with honesty. But right now I have to leave… I need time to mourn, to breath again. Please don’t track me and please don’t hate me'

The screen went dark and Felicity remembered her anger bubbling up like a kettle boiling. But after time she’d gotten over that and accepted his wishes, at least for a while. After 4 months she decided to trace him. Just to see where he was in the world. He last found him in Tokyo and he looked different. 

“Felicity?” Diggle called from his guards desk at the entrance of the building. I smiled up at him as I swiped myself out of work for the evening. 

“You alright Digs? Wanna go grab some late night coffee?” Diggle nodded, grabbing his jacket. This was a usual routine for us, Diggle would stay at his desk until I came down from my Office, whether it be on time at 5pm or well into the night when I got caught up on projects. 

“Doesn’t that kind of defeat the point of sleep?” those words didn’t escape Diggle’s mouth and we both looked up to see Oliver Queen, leaning against a pillar in the lobby looking like he owned the place. 

“O-Oliver?” i didn’t move as Oliver held out his hand to Diggle, asking his forgiveness. Diggle gave it without hesitation and hugged his brother in arms for the first time in a long time. When their little bromance moment was over he turned to me, looking scared. He deserved to be scared, he just assumed that I’ll forgive him and that pissed me off. 

“Felicity I—“ I couldn’t hear those words right then. 

“So what brought you back to Starling?” I asked, knowing he’d answer to respect my need for time. 

“Honestly? The heat in Hawaii was starting to make my skin crawl” I raised a silent eyebrow. 

“I thought you were in Tokyo?” Oliver looked surprised 

“It took till Tokyo for you to look for me?” She shrugged

“You asked us not to look… and I thought we were family. We respect each others wishes” Oliver glanced at Digs trying to see if there was something more behind it, but Diggle merely shrugged giving him that ‘Bro this is your problem’. It wasn’t a look Oliver liked too well. 

“I also have news about the company. Isabel actually left it for me. The paperwork finally came through and I got the notice via email last week. My first order of business was to repair the company building. But I found that I’d already ordered that business right after the destruction” He looked at me and I merely shrugged walking towards the exit, the boys following in suit. 

“What? So I wanted QC back to its former glory? So what if I moved all the equipment from the club to the secondary base and made a few security adjustments. So what if I trained secretly in marshal arts and all kinds of different areas of science while you were away?” 

When I turned around to face them on the side walk, they were sharing a look. 

“You’ve been fighting?” I nodded proudly despite his sceptical look. 

“She’s actually quite good. Not Army or trained on an Island good, but she’s getting there. She’s floored Sara a couple times” Oliver’s surprise would have been insulting if I didn’t know how surprising it truly should be. 

An airy silence filled between the three of us, as if after so long we didn’t know how to be a team again. 

“You both look good” Oliver commented, as he silently gestured to the town car he’d obviously driven over here. We fell back into familiar routine, Diggle ran around to the driver seat while Oliver held open the back door for me. Once inside we drove on in a comfortable silence that I had missed. 

To my surprise Oliver reached over and grabbed my hand. If I hadn’t been so busy starring at Oliver in shock I might have noticed the approving nod Diggle was giving him. It was only when I did register the nod did I realise Diggle was the one who convinced him to finally come back. 

“You hacked my Tablet? You. John Diggle, hacked my tablet. And you contacted Oliver. I don’t know what I find more insulting. The fact you could hack my tablet or the fact you didn’t take the opportunity to look at my written diary” 

Diggle grinned at her in the rear-view mirror. This was a new development in their relationship. Trying to make each other smile with light hearted insults. 

“What kind of gentlemen would I be if I did? Besides I was only able to hack your tablet with Sara’s help and even then it took all night and a lot of remembering what you taught me” Felicity grinned at him 

“Congrats” She spoke softly, knowing full well the hacking hadn’t been easy for him to sit down and learn. 

“Thanks” He muttered as they pulled up outside big belly burger. When they climbed out they saw Laurel, Roy and Sara all sitting on a large 6 seater table, obviously waiting for them.


End file.
